


Coaster

by 123laura3215



Series: Settling In [1]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123laura3215/pseuds/123laura3215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of Cain and Abel after the war. Mostly fluff at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on ff.net but something weird is going on there and it deleted the story, so guess I'll try here! Apologies for the double viewing if that does end up being the case!

Cain

Let's get this straight.  
I'm not a moron.  
So when Abel dared me to get on the rollercoaster, I told him to go fuck himself, because there's not a chance in hell I was getting on that death trap.  
Then I kissed him on the nose because, y'know, romance and all that shit. And his nose is fucking cute.  
"C'mon, it'll be fun! Just one ride."  
"No"  
"You can fly a starfighter but you can't get on a rollercoaster?"  
I scowled at the ground and balled my fists. Don't get baited.  
"If you get on the rollercoaster with me I'llmmmph!"  
I shoved my hand over Abel's mouth to stop him from making an offer, because I knew I'd eventually give in. I always give in. Fucking cute nosed navigator. But not this time - I'm getting this overwhelming sense of impending doom the closer we're getting to the rollercoaster, and it's starting to make me dizzy.  
"Mmumph"  
"I'm not getting on the rollercoaster Abel!"  
"pfffine" Abel twists away from me, freeing himself to speak. He wipes his arm against his mouth and grins at me "but I'm still going"  
"By yourself?"  
"Yeah"  
He's walking away from me and I stride forwards to catch up with him, a panicky feeling rising in my throat, the world starting to tilt.  
"You can't go on it by yourself!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because, it's - look at it! It's a fucking death trap!"  
"Cain, come on, people nev- well, hardly ever die on rollercoasters"  
"Hardly ever!?"  
Abel just laughs and grabs onto my arm, pulling me towards the line.  
"Come onnn Cain, just one ride -"  
But I dig my heels into the ground, and grab onto him shoulders, not letting him get further away.  
"I'm not getting on that thing, and neither are you!"  
Abel turns to look at me, still trying to push forward, narrowing his eyes in his inspection of my face.  
"You really don't want to go on it?"  
"No"  
"Why not?"  
"I do - I don't, I just don't want to. And I don't want you to either."  
Abel's expression narrowed further, before clearing up and softening, like he just understood something. Relaxes completely.  
"Alright. How about lemonade? That sound better?"  
My heartbeat slowed, an overwhelming sense of relief rushing over me. Fizzy drinks. Fizzy drinks I can deal with. I just nod, because I momentarily lose my ability to speak around the lump in my throat.  
Abel leans forwards and kisses my nose, before leaning back to wink at me.  
"Come on then. Lemonade it is."  
He turns, and I follow.


End file.
